


Family Dinner

by AcademyofShipping



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcademyofShipping/pseuds/AcademyofShipping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna insist on a dinner with her, Felicity, Oliver, and Captain Lance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Dinner

“Why are we doing this?"

"Because she asked."

"But why here, with me?" Oliver asked.

Felicity sighed as she tried to stash Oliver's new bow on the shelf in their closet. Try as she might, it would not stay hidden amongst her purses. With the effort it took for Felicity to stay on her tiptoes and keep her arms stretched above her head, she was starting to sweat.

"We really need a new Arrow Cave. Green Arrow Cave. Whatever.” Felicity muttered to a stubbornly inactive Oliver, who had yet to help stash his Green Arrow gear. “Captain Lance's place is too small and a restaurant would be a little too public if, or let’s be honest when, a fight happens. And my mom really wants all of us to get together and act like a real family."

Oliver raised his eyebrows. "I can guarantee Lance does not, and will never, consider me family."

"I tried to explain that to my mom, but she said it was ancient history and the best way to get past it all is to spend time together. Just be grateful Laurel wasn't invited."

"Laurel?"

"I managed to convince her that would be beyond awkward. She relented on that part. For now."

Oliver sighed, "This is going to blow up and make everything worse."

"I know, but there was no changing her mind. Better to just get it over with. Rip the Band-Aid off. Metaphorically speaking. Now, will you please help me? I don't want constant reminders that you're the Green Arrow in plain sight. Or that I help you. It'll just make Lance more…belligerent and my mom worry. Well worry more than she already does."

Oliver shook his head slightly then reached up and placed his bow further up on the shelf so it was obstructed from view. Felicity smiled and then walked into the bathroom to blot the sweat off her face and ensure her hair hadn't frizzed out.

The practical side of Felicity knew the only way this dinner was going to end was abruptly and in disaster. Captain Lance certainly hadn't forgiven Oliver for anything. And Felicity wasn't exactly on Captain Lance's good side with all the Arrow fallout. But the optimistic side of Felicity, the one she had gotten from her mother. Felicity hoped that Captain Lance’s feelings for Donna prevented any outbursts or, God help her, fists thrown.

The doorbell rang and Felicity exited the bathroom smoothing imaginary wrinkles out of her dress.

"They're early?" Oliver yelled from the bedroom.

"Relax, it's just the food," Felicity said as she opened the door to the bearer of Chinese food. Felicity added a healthy tip to her receipt, thankful the food arrived before the guests. She started towards the kitchen as Oliver walked out barefoot buttoning his shirt up. Felicity took a moment to appreciate the view; a little disappointed she didn’t have him all to herself tonight.

"You're not cooking?" Oliver asked as he peered into the bag, scoping out what Felicity ordered.

"Oliver, when have you ever seen me cook? Tonight is not the night to have the four of us huddle up outside on the sidewalk watching the kitchen go up in flames while we're all starving. Not exactly the kind of family bonding I want to partake in."

"Smart," Oliver smirked.

He took the food from Felicity and set it on the counter. He looked into her eyes and gently took her face in his hands as he leaned down to brush his lips against hers. Soon his tongue begged entrance into her mouth as Oliver placed one arm across Felicity’s lower back and pulled her up against him. Felicity hummed in the back of her throat, enjoying the feel of his tongue dancing with hers. Regretfully, she placed her hands on Oliver’s chest, pulled away from the kiss, and took a small step back from him.

"Hmm, go finish getting dressed, they'll be here any minute."

Oliver leaned down to kiss Felicity once more on her slightly swollen lips then slowly walked back into the bedroom obviously trying to delay the inevitable. Felicity took a deep breath to try to regroup then set the table.

She considered putting the food in dishes, but decided to leave the food in the cardboard boxes. Why pretend she's something she's not. She’ll probably have to bite her tongue several times this evening to keep everything pleasant. Felicity might as well be herself where she can.

The doorbell rang again.

"Let the fun begin," Felicity whispered to herself.

\----------

“I had to leave work, which my manager was not happy about but he was sleeping with his manager’s daughter so he was fired shortly after this so it didn’t matter anyway. So, I have to go pick my little Felicity up from school who was currently in the principal’s office. Now keep in mind, Felicity loved school. Loved learning, couldn’t get enough of it. I mean the girl graduated high school at 16. I, on the other hand, barely made it out. I almost didn’t graduate because Mrs. Marshall was pretty close to failing me in English, but I managed.”

“Mom, focus on one story,” Felicity interrupted. Then, seeing an opportunity, added, “How did you manage to graduate when you had Mrs. Marshall to contend with?”

“Nice try, Felicity,” Donna said.

“It was worth a shot.”

Oliver smirked at Felicity then went back to looking at Donna, obviously enjoying the glimpse of a young Felicity. Felicity repressed the urge to cover her face with her hands to hide the blush that had started the moment Donna started sharing the embarrassing stories of when Felicity was little.

Captain Lance was quiet, eating quickly, his plate almost empty. Donna’s plate was nearly full as she had barely taken a breath, let alone taken a bite of anything, once she started talking about her favorite subject. Especially now that she had the captive audience of Oliver.

“The point is, Felicity wasn’t the type to be in trouble at school. So I naturally assumed she was being bullied by the other kids.”

“Of course,” Oliver replied.

“I was all ready to yell at the principal, the parents of the other kids, whoever was responsible for hurting my little girl. Well I get there and Felicity is the only kid in the principal’s office and she has that look on her face that she’s been arguing and not about to back down.”

Oliver laughs, “I know that face well.”

“Shh, you,” Felicity responded, throwing a glare at him. She should have known he’d be this traitorous in Donna’s company. Oliver just lifted an eyebrow in response, as if daring Felicity to dispute him.

Donna smiled happily at the couple, then continued, “So I know before the principal starts talking Felicity is the one in trouble. Apparently, she was fighting with her teacher, in front of the whole class.”

“Her teacher?” Oliver asked, barely containing his glee.

“Yep. Apparently Felicity thought he was teaching something wrong.”

“He was!” Felicity insisted as she remembered how she felt that day.

“Anyway,” Donna continued, “that was how Felicity first skipped a grade and started taking more advance classes. She was just too smart for her teachers even in kindergarten.”

“It’s not really that difficult to know that there are more than five senses,” Felicity said quietly, annoyed no one seemed to be taking her side.

“There are?” Both Oliver and Captain Lance said at the same time. They quickly looked at each other and then, just as quickly, looked away.

“See!” Felicity responded, gesturing to both of them. “Schools are failing their students.”

Oliver laughed, “I think we’re fine.”

“What are the other senses?” Captain Lance asked.

“Uh, there’s balance, time, temperature, pain, among others.”

“I could do without the sense of pain,” Donna said.

“Actually,” Felicity said, unable to stop herself, “people without the sense of pain usually die rather young.”

“Honey, how is that possible? They aren’t feeling any pain.”

“Mom, if kids don’t have a sense of pain they don’t know to be careful or even when they have hurt themselves. Head injuries and internal bleeding are common.”

“Is there anything you don’t know?” Captain Lance asked, looking at Felicity with a mixture of confusion and fascination over his empty plate.

Felicity smiled as she looked down at her lap and smoothed her napkin. She was actually surprised the night was going so well. Though Captain Lance and Oliver had, for the most part, ignored each other all night, they were being civil to one another. There was no raised voices, arguments, or fights. Not even any glib words. Part of Felicity didn’t even mind her mom telling embarrassing stories if it meant a quiet evening.

Oliver reached over and took her hand under the table. She looked up at him and smiled, thankful he was in her life and they were together. Felicity took another bite as she thought this night might not be the disaster she and Oliver thought it’d be.

“That’s my beautiful girl,” Donna beamed, “smartest person I’ll ever know. And owns her own company! I do love the ring of Smoak Incorporated. Speaking of rings, when are you two-”

“Donna, she’s apparently not smart enough to not date Queen, but she’s got to be smart enough to at least not marry the guy.”

It figured she jinxed herself. Oliver’s hand tightened around Felicity’s. Felicity squeezed back, running her thumb back and forth on the back of his hand. Felicity looked over at the clock. 25 peaceful minutes until it all went to hell. She guessed she should consider herself lucky it lasted that long.

“Quintin.” Donna was glaring at Captain Lance, trying to both silence and reprimand him.

“No, I’m sorry, but I don’t understand. She could have any guy in the world she wanted. And she chooses him? It doesn’t make any sense.”

Before Felicity could respond, Donna rotated more towards Oliver and Felicity, turning her back on Captain Lance.

“Tell me about your son. Conner is it? I bet he’s just the most handsome little boy ever.”

Captain Lance snorted. This was clearly not the topic to speak about to keep him quiet.

“Yes, tell us about the kid you had when you cheated on my own daughter.” His voice was raised, his face becoming red with anger. “It makes me wonder how long it’ll take for you to cheat on Felicity.”

“Captain Lance,” Felicity gasped. She wasn’t sure how to calm him down, but she couldn’t allow him to antagonize Oliver any more than he already had. “I know you’re mad…”

“Mad doesn’t even begin to cover it.”

“Right, but-“

“Felicity, it’s okay,” Oliver said. He appeared calm, but Felicity knew he was barely hanging on to his self-control. “Captain Lance, I’ve hurt your family multiple times. I don’t expect your forgiveness.”

“That’s good, because that is never going to happen.”

“I do, however,” Oliver continued slowly, his voice lowering a bit towards his Arrow voice, “expect you to respect Felicity and her choices. Even if those choices include me.

“Also, I’m going to ask you to not say anything about my son. If you have a problem with either of these, you know where the door is.”

“I don’t know why I’m here in the first place,” Captain Lance said as he attempted to stare down Oliver. It was clear he didn’t want to relent.

“Because you’re dating Donna. And if she makes you happy, great. You deserve that and so does she. But you knew Felicity was Donna’s daughter when you asked Donna out, and you knew Felicity and I were together. You put yourself in this situation.”

“Don’t remind me.”

“I hope you can find a way to get past it, for all of our sakes.” Oliver kept his eyes on Captain Lance. Captain Lance was having an internal debate and Felicity hoped his and her mom’s happiness won out. It was far from an easy situation. But her mom was happier than she had ever been with a guy. And Captain Lance treated her well, which could not be said of all of Donna’s exes.

As the stare down continued between the two men, Captain Lance’s phone rang. Felicity sighed with relief that the tension eased off a bit. She sighed even more when the phone call was from the police department, requiring Captain Lance to come in.  
“There’s an incident on 41st and Kirby. I got to go take care of it.”

“Incident?” Felicity asked, wondering if Oliver should suit up.

“My sergeant didn’t go into details," Captain replied glancing over at Donna. Then he added, "Probably wouldn’t hurt to have an extra pair of hands.” Captain Lance looked at Oliver. It was as close to an invitation the Green Arrow was going to get from Captain Lance. It was more an offer of an olive twig than a whole branch, but it was something.

“I’ll be there in 15.”

“You’ll be there?” Donna asked, then remembering, “Oh, right. Because you’re…him. Okay. Well then, Felicity and I can just make a girl’s night of the rest of the evening.”

“Actually, Mom, I’ll probably need to help Oliver.”

“Ugh, I don’t like that. I’m just going to say it. I think it’s too dangerous.”

“And I’m sure we’ll continue to talk about it, but right now we have to take care of this.”

“Okay. Just-just call me when it’s over so I know you’re safe.”

“Alright Mom. Goodnight.” Felicity walked Donna and Captain Lance to the door as Oliver went to the bedroom to change. This was the closest Donna had come to Felicity and Oliver’s other job and Felicity knew there would be discussions about it. Numerous discussions. But she couldn’t help but be thankful the dinner party was over.

Felicity walked into the bedroom to find her laptop and tablet to start researching what the incident was. Oliver was nearly dressed, as he searched for his other boot. His quiver laid on the bed, but his bow was still on the shelf in the closet. Felicity sat on the bed and tried to avoid his quiver and arrows.

“If we had a new Arrow Cave, we wouldn’t be scrambling to find all of our equipment.”

“I know," Oliver said as he found his boot behind the bed.

“Looks like we survived tonight.”

“I suppose so.” He sat on the bed to tie his boots on.

“Just wait till next time. I can’t wait for Laurel to enter the mix.”

“Next time?”

“And don’t think you’re off the hook about embarrassing stories when you were little,” Felicity said, ignoring him. “Thea will tell me everything.”

“Something else to look forward to.” Oliver put his quiver on over his jacket and went to the closet to grab his bow.

Felicity smiled at him, then logged on to her tablet. “Incident seems a little vague. Like purposefully vague. Do you think it has anything to do with my father?”

“Possibly. Have you told your mother about him yet?”

“No.” Felicity stared harder at her tablet to avoid Oliver’s look. “I know I need to tell her. I just don’t want to hurt her.”

“Darhk is responsible for that. I know I don’t have any right preaching to tell her the truth given my history, but we both know it’ll be safer for her if she knows he’s back and who he really is.”

“I will add it to my to-do list.”

“I’ll help if you need me. See you when I get back.” Oliver leaned down to kiss her on the lips. He caressed Felicity’s cheek with his thumb and then walked towards the door.

“Be safe.”


End file.
